


DiabolicalStuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Canon-typical shenanigans, Did i mention slow burn cause like its REALLY REALLY REALLY LOOOONG, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I hate myself but you'll hate me more, Light Smut, M/M, Medium smut, Plot Twists, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, So Many Plot Twists, Violence and Gore, domestic abuse, everyone is hurting, good luck reading, heavy smut, i have no life, like really frigging slow, references to self harm, you're in it for the long haul don't attack me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake English, a lowly human from the streets of Prospit, scores himself a job at the Castle of Light. There he finds himself trapped between heaven and hell.In a world where demons run rampant and free, darkness lurks in every corner. A dark secret is uncovered and Jake's life is turned upside down.Will he find love in a time of shadows and fear? Or will everything he learned to know crumble to the ground.
Relationships: Caliborn/Dirk Strider, Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 7





	1. ===> Enter Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted the other story, but hey here is DiabolicalStuck. 
> 
> 1 boondollar = 3 USD
> 
> Basically trolls are demons now but everything is still determined by blood rank. Humans are one of the lowest.
> 
> I'll list trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters, they'll look like this 
> 
> TW: [insert trigger warning] 
> 
> Things wont be pretty but it's a long fic so just enjoy the ride.

It wasn't raining that day. In fact it was bright and sunny without a fluffy cloud in sight, a large "fuck you" from the world. 

Jake English placed a large bouquet of white lilies and red roses against the small gravestone that marked his grandmother's grave. Today was the one week anniversary of her death and money was getting tight. 

Well, to be fair it had always been tight, enough to put food on the table, but not to fix the leaky pipes or the broken staircase. 

He needed a job, and quickly. Sighing, Jake murmured an apology to his caretaker and forced himself to walk away. He missed her smile, and how she made fresh bread on cold winter nights, her comforting smile, and even the way she rocked back and forth in her chair knitting scarves to sell the next day. 

Cooking and knitting were never one of Jake's strong points, he never felt the need to learn from Grandma, always too busy outside pretending he was the great king slaying monsters left and right with his mighty longsword. 

Demons were common creatures in Prospit, most of them were non hostile and many were very polite and generous. Society was ranked by blood type and non-magicals or humans were at the bottom alongside others who had little to no power.

Grandma never let that bother her too much so neither did Jake, he accepted the role society gifted him and didn't complain. As a human without magic his word meant absolutely nothing, as did many others. An act of change would be a suicide quest. 

He kept his head up and tried to stay positive, spreading his optimism wherever he went, whether it be at the market around his home. Oftentimes he was told that was the reason so many demons were attracted to him, the energy he radiated was a stark contrast to the atmosphere most grew up in. 

One would imagine Jake having lots of friends due to his personality but in fact he didn't, not only was he awful with words Grandma was particular with who Jake hung out with, which wasn't a lot of people and most had moved on after a couple of weeks. 

Jake made his way through the crowded streets, he was a young man of eighteen and was more than capable of doing handyman work. He'd search for in the field jobs, like construction or something he could work tirelessly on. Maybe a patrol officer. 

Disorder and crime was never an issue now that King Caliborn was on the throne alongside his sister Queen Calliope. They had taken over long before Jake was born, Grandma said that the Light King ruled with justice and law, King Caliborn rules with fear. 

"Sir, care to work at the Castle of Light?" A voice asked. Jake stopped walking to turn to the figure dressed in a brown overcoat, standing in between two buildings in front of a small alleyway. They were clearly human with red hair and dull gray eyes. Their outstretched arm holding the yellow flyer revealed black pants and Jake assumed a white long sleeved shirt. 

He took the flyer out of instinct and glanced away from the human to the large printed neon letters. 

Looking for Workers, Cleaners, and Servants, Eighteen Boondollars an hour, 40 hours a week, blood type does not matter. 

It was intriguing to Jake how the current resident in the Castle of Light was Queen Calliope, whose predecessor had ruled for nearly a century before the take over. Had she kicked out the previous staff and was looking for new ones? 

Jake turned the flyer over to find the application form printed on the backside. He didn't have a pen with him otherwise he would've scribbled out his information right there. He never minded cleaning, and he could make a lot of money while doing so. 

Working eighteen an hour for five days meant he could make seven hundred and twenty a week, within a year he could make thousands. Jake stuffed the flyer in his pocket and turned to go back home when he remembered he needed milk and walked further into the market in search of desired cow juice. 

Excitement filled his veins when he got back to his house and unlocked his door. Shuffling inside, Jake kicked off his boots and made his way to the kitchen. 

He tossed the crumpled flyer onto the dining room table for two and scavenged around for a black pen. 

It took Jake a couple hours to look over his answers and gently fold the flyer into an envelope. There wasn't a due date so Jake hoped his application would be looked at.

All he'd have to do now was wait. 

~~~~ 

The letter came unexpectedly two days after Jake sent it in. Along with it was a cardboard box no doubt containing his uniform. 

He'd have to buy matching shoes but Jake didn't mind, he started in a few days and already was buzzing with adrenaline. He was to be a servant, cleaning, washing, organizing etc. Basically whatever the royals needed done he'd do it. 

Jake was ecstatic. Though the job didn't include fending off the castle from evil, it was still a job and he was severely desperate. 

He spent the next days tidying up his small house and packing his essentials in the carryon he was allowed to bring with him. Everything such as food, toiletries, and living conditions were included at the castle's hospitality so he didn't have to pack much, a few memorabilia. 

It was on the day of his first shift had Jake really contemplated his thoughts. If he worked a year or two he'd have enough to repurchase the home and search for another job. 

Already he had put an investment in Grandma's house and made some deals so it would stay off market till further notice. How he did that, Jake doesn't even know. 

He had left with a feeling of dread rather than the enthusiasm he previously felt. Nothing was permanent, he could work only for a few years and explore the world till he got too old to walk. 

It was a plan Jake could get behind. 

Locking the house up, he quickly did a final sweep of the area, making sure the windows were boarded up tightly. Grandma never did have any valuables worth stealing, but Jake didn't take any chances. 

After saying goodbye to his childhood, Jake turned away and walked towards the golden tower of light and the future ahead of him. 

  
  
  



	2. ===> Enter Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rox is Genderfluid in this fic.

Jake's attire wasn't the most stylish, or breathable. The hot sun made the thick fabric of the outfit near suffocating. Everything was yellow and gold, matching the royal colors. A crescent moon was seen into the thick vest that overlaid a burnt gold long sleeved shirt. He assumed false golden twine was embroidered into the hemline of the vest and trousers. 

However despite it all, the yellow shoes were the least attractive pair of shoes Jake had ever laid his eyes on. They looked like combat boots that tried to evolve into rain boots and got stuck halfway. The laces were too long and he kept tripping over them. 

Bucket list 

  1. Fix the shoes 



Jake took the long way to the castle, walking in the back roads in an attempt to cause less attention to himself, but wearing a golden uniform and looking like the sun made things twenty times harder. A splendid start to a new beginning. 

By the time he got to the castle, Jake was exhausted and sweaty. Luckily the guards at the front gate let him through without a second glance. 

The golden palace was larger than Jake realized, though he had never been this close to it before. It looked right out of a fairytale, the thick walls were lined with tall pillars and archways, multiple towers jutted up into the bright sky above. The flag of Prospit fluttered in the gentle breeze. 

Once home to a mighty kingdom of peace and prosperity, before taken over by a demon queen and silenced into submission by her brother in the neighboring city. 

"Are you just gonna stand there gawking? Move!" 

The harsh feminine voice sounded more like a whip crack than anything. Jake jumped and turned to see a woman looming over him. Her left eye was covered by an eyepatch and the right was glaring down at him. Jake stumbled over the damned shoelaces as he put space between the scary lady and himself. 

Two horns jutted out of a mess of long black hair. They were uniquely shaped and stood proud on her head. 

"Ah- sorry, didn't hear you come up." Jake said. The woman raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air in distaste. 

"You smell like cinnamon." She stated. Well that was a new compliment, Jake wasn't as stranger to people saying how he smelled nice. He always figured it was something else beside him that was making the sweet or enjoyable smell. Maybe the Queen put out cinnamon incense to freshen up the place. 

"Move, or I'll move you myself." The girl snapped. Well that was a very drastic change in attitude. 

"Lay off the poor kid Vriska." 

Another woman this one significantly shorter than the one in front of Jake strutted up towards them. She wore red lenses and had a smirk on her face. For some reason Jake feared the shorter girl more than the one currently glaring down at him. 

He should move, get out of the way to let the two demons who clearly out ranked him pass and go to his shift. It started in an hour anyways. 

Jake was never good with time management, always too early or too late for nearly everything. He wouldn't be surprised if he showed up late to his own wedding. 

"Aw why sister? I'm just having a little fun, look at him he's trembling!" The one named Vriska crooned. Jake felt both rage and embarrassment flush his cheeks. 

"Hmm…" Though, despite Vriska calling the other sister, they look nothing alike. Jake unconsciously took a step to his right to let the two demons pass. Neither of them moved. 

"You sure this one's human?" The unnamed one asked. Vriska snorted and folded her arms over her chest. 

They both wore the standard gold and yellow, but somehow they were more pristine, like royalty. No doubt they both possessed some sort of magic beyond Jake's comprehension. 

"What are you talking about Terezi? Of course he's human." Vriska replied as if it were obvious.

So the other was named Terezi. 

Last time Jake checked he was one hundred percent human, but his minimal calculations could be off. 

"He just feels different. Smells different." Terezi examined. Jake's embarrassment and rage dissolved into confusion. What was she talking about? 

"Maybe he's a half breed, Skaia knows that demons breed with them." Jake didn't appreciate being called a  _ them _ , but didn't say anything. 

"Nevermind, a pea sized brain like yours wouldn't understand." Terezi said calmly and walked through the open doors of the castle. 

"What do you mean  _ pea sized? _ I surpassed you in Quadrant Studies last year!" Vriska called out to her departing sister and stormed after her, leaving Jake alone. 

_ What did she mean by not human?  _

Jake sighed and checked the time, seventeen minutes till his shift started. That was plenty enough time to cool off before whatever he had to do. 

He stepped inside.

Though the doors were propped open the castle was surprisingly cool, the light colors didn't absorb as much heat. He marveled at the architecture. It was gorgeous. 

He looked around for the sign pointing to the servant quarters. He'd go there and explore later. There wasn't enough time to diddle dally. 

The halls looked the same, no doubt he would be getting lost in them when the real fun starts, but helpful signs pointed him to correct directions. 

_ Servants Station _

One read. Jake turned a couple of corners before he found himself staring at a tall oak door. It was different from the golden interior he was used to by now. 

Knowing that barging in wouldn't do anything good, he knocked three taps against the solid door. 

It took only a few seconds of shuffling sounds before the door creaked open. A girl with seemingly human looking features greeted him with a warm smile and bright green eyes. 

"Are you Jake?" She asked. Jake imitated her welcoming smile. Things didn't seem too hostile or dangerous. 

"That's me." He replied. 

"Eek! I love your accent! Please come in!" She opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him pass. 

Without hesitation he crossed the threshold into a barrack looking chamber. There were a couple bunk beds that lined each wall, four in total making eight. Matching small chests were placed alongside each bed and a bathroom linked off the east wall. There wasn't any decor, someone had hung a poster of a large white dog with sunglasses on that read  _ Keep Calm and Love Bec _ . Whoever Bec was. 

"Great, another one." A demon hissed from the corner. To be technical it was more of an irritated sigh, but Jake didn't like being the doubt too much. 

"Shut up Karkat, they are new here." The green eyed girl turned to face the demon, hands on hips and a disapproving frown on her face. She looked young, twenties perhaps. 

"Anyways, I'm Jade, the one on the bench is Karkat, there's Aradia and Sollux. Oh! I almost forgot Tavros in the back. Most of the servants are working right now but we shift out. You're taking Jane's shift in Roxy's chamber." Jade explained.

The four demons waved at him. The girl demon was lounging her head peacefully on another's lap, while the other two kept their distance. 

"Erm, if I may, who's Roxy?" Jake asked. If he is going to be working for someone, he should at least know a little bit about them. 

"Oh, they're Queen Calliope's prized consort. You'll find out that she has quite a few but Roxy is one of her favorites. Jane will explain more on that later." Jade closed the door and jumped onto the bottom bunk of the closest bed to Jake's right. 

Jake nearly jumped out of his skin when the door suddenly burst open and a girl with rosy cheeks and sapphire eyes slipped in.

"Jake?" She asked and beamed when her eyes landed on him. Jake, had made a sound resembling that of a shrieking child and was stumbling for words and making incoherent noises in embarrassment. She was really cute and giggled at his sudden flustered expression. 

"What the fuck was that?" Karkat demanded. 

"Are you okay?" Aradia sounded genuinely concerned. 

"Fine, fine, I'm okay." Jake assured. Jade snorted. 

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" Jane began walking away, a clear invitation to follow. Jake finding his composure, made his way 

~~~~

"Roxy Lalonde is originally from Derse, they transferred a few years ago." Jane explained. She had been listing off the concubine's needs as well as favorite sweets and how they like their bed made. 

It was a lot to process but Jake was determined to be useful and fulfill every single request Roxy Lalonde offers. 

"How long exactly have you been working here?" Jake broke off from Jane's informational dialogue. She paused and considered his words. 

"Oh, a few years." She replied. Jake nodded and they continued walking, Jane rambling off everything he should know and Jake politely listening.

"Here we are!" They stopped at a large golden door encrypted symbols were carved into the frame and a cat looking emblem was carved into the thick gold. 

Jane knocked and pushed open the heavy looking structure. Inside was a maze of jewels and strange green objects. It was a stark contrast to the bright colors of the castle. The walls were painted purple and a large four poster bed stood against the east wall, the sheets were white stained violet. A person with short blonde hair and piercing pink eyes was sitting on the quite spacious windowsill. Their skin was lightly tanned from the summer sun and they wore a loose fitting purple gown. The entire room was Dersean colors. 

"My deepest apologies for intruding so quickly after my shift Ser Lalonde, but Jake here is our newest servant and will be rotating in and out." 

Roxy stood, they had the build of a woman but it seemed they did not identify that way. Jake didn't want to disrespect them in any form or manner, so he bowed and said nothing. 

As the concubine approached, Jake could smell the underlining hint of fresh berry wine. It grew potent the closer Roxy came to him. 

"Jake was it?"

"Erm, yes." 

"You will address me as Ser or Rox, I hardly care anymore. While you are here, refill my wine and send word I need a bath." With that Rox turned their heel and walked back to their perch. 

"Right away." Jane bowed and winked at Jake, signaling that his job began now. 


	3. ===> Commute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo I promise plot will pick up!! 
> 
> Karkat is just an angry boi and my baby Calliope needs a cookie.

The first few days were tiring and nonstop. Jake's shifts were the opposite of Jane's which wasn't so bad, but he still hated the schedule. 

Every three hours Rox would have him do outlandish tasks for him. Picking mushrooms from the large garden outside to finding their lost ring in the mess that was their room. Jake thought he was going to clean it but Rox gave him specific orders not to. 

Not to mention the concubine's clear alcohol addiction, how in the world is he supposed to serve them if he can't understand a word they are saying? 

But Rox was a good person, not entirely human but clearly still has an intact soul. They are kind and generous, and would _not_ stop talking about how attractive Jake was. 

He understood that he himself wasn't ugly and certainly wasn't shy about his looks. Jake's skin was caramel brown and his hair, as messy as it was, a fluffy coffee color. Many complimented on his emerald green eyes, a trait Jade also possessed. He always replied with a thank you, and just accepted their crude remarks. He didn't deserve it, but appreciated the thought anyways. 

But Rox's compliments ranged from appreciation to downright vulgarity. Jake didn't complain, perhaps it was the berry wine they were so transfixed on that made them lose a sense of reality. 

It was beyond his power to call them out of it, he was a servant not a person of value. They would probably laugh at his ignorance. Jane didn't seem to mind about it. 

So, Jake stayed quiet. 

Rox's daily routine was complicated and stressful, how they handled it was beyond Jake's comprehension. 

He wasn't there when they awoke but he cleaned and picked up after breakfast. He washed their sheets and reorganized a wardrobe that is a mess of soft fabrics and clothes nearly every other day. Jake didn't completely hate the job, but it was boring, repetition was something Jake always despised. 

"Tell me Jakey, do you have a girlfriend?" Rox rolled over onto their back against the violet comforter. 

He stopped from rearranging a jewelry stand, an emerald necklace hung from his right hand forgotten temporarily. 

Jake blushed, "N-no." 

Rox raised a styled eyelash, "Perhaps a boyfriend?" 

"Nope, Rox I am single." He stammered. 

Rox giggled, "With a pretty face like yours I'm shocked." They slurred. 

"You think so?" 

Rox gave Jake a flat look like he had just told her the obvious. 

"I know so. Go out there, I can practically feel you going googly eyes at Janeyboo, she is single too." Rox took a sip of their drink, a sugary vanilla rum punch with a double shot of whiskey. 

"I do not go googly eyes towards Jane." Jake set the necklace on the stand. His defiance amused Rox even more as they just hummed in disbelief. 

"Sure you don't." 

Jake didn't answer, he had no answer. Did he like Jane? She was cute, but he hardly knew her and conversations were more awkward than anything. 

He placed the final necklace on the rack and brushed his hands off, they'll smell like metal for the next few minutes, but he didn't really care. 

"Is that everything?" He turned towards Rox. Servitude really was getting to his mind, where was his enthusiasm and happiness? Had he lost it already? 

"You're too boring, you ought to join me in drinking someday." Rox called out when Jake turned to leave. He smiled a bit. 

"That would be nice, bye Rox." He left. 

As soon as he closed the door he was nearly run over by a fuming man with gills and lightning bolt shaped horns. 

He was followed by an all too familiar woman who was running after him. 

"IT WAS ONE SPIDER ERIDAN, GET OVER IT!" Vriska screamed. Jake blinked. What just happened? 

Another figure stopped in front of him panting, it was one of the demons from Jake's room, Tavros. 

"P-please stop!" He wheezed and coughed. Jake placed a hand on his shoulder and Tavros flinched. Instantly Jake removed his hand and the long horned demon turned to look at him, sighing in relief. 

"You okay mate?" Jake asked. _Mate?_ Since when had he started calling people _mate?_

"Uhhhhh, yes." Tavros backed away slowly, eyes wide with recognition but distrust. There were a lot of people in the castle so Jake wasn't surprised he was skeptical of strangers. 

"GET OFF ME YOU BARBARIAN!" a shriek came from further down the hall, followed by a shrill holler of laughter. 

"Grow up Eridan, eat it! Eat it!" 

"NO!" 

"I should go check on them." Tavros scurried away like a frightened mouse. What was that all about? Was this normal? 

Lucky Tavros then.

He sighed and walked toward his quarters hoping something more interesting would happen next. 

~~~~

When Jake asked for something interesting he didn't mean being called to the throne room and meeting the Queen. 

She was seated in a pool of green, snow white hair, despite her youthful appearance, curled against blossomed cheeks. Two horns that poked from her cloud like hair and marked her as a demon indicating her position of power.

Jake had never seen Queen Calliope's magic, but he guessed it was powerful enough to take over Prospit alongside her brother. 

Forced into a suit of tight yellow and sunflower, Jake was beginning to think taking this job wasn't as grand as he first imagined. Had he made a mistake already? 

All of the servants were in a tight cluster before the large golden throne. Calliope sat with a smile on her face and compassion in her eyes. 

She was always the nicer of the two siblings, and by far deserved the full crown over her corrupted brother. 

Speaking of Caliborn….

"In celebration of our lovely kingdoms, my twin brother and ruler, King Caliborn will be spending a few weeks here. Everything is in preparation of his arrival, please make it as welcoming as you made it for me when I arrived in this place." Calliope addressed the staff as she would a crowd, comforting and soothing. 

That was Calliope's way, to be cheerful and tooth fittingly polite to everyone. She gave a warm smile that Jake felt was forced but still considerate. 

Her eyes fell on him and Jake saw her momentarily stiffen. Probably because he was human and not like the other demons in her court. 

"That troll fucker is coming here?" Karkat called out. Any ruler would've disciplined him for his rude remark but Calliope did nothing. It wasn't in her character to be mean to her subjects. Maybe that was her plan to avoid being taken over. 

Nonetheless she sighed, "Yes." 

The next hour the castle was in uproar, servants scrambling to tidy up the place which in itself was already spotlessly clean. 

Did King Caliborn have outrageous tastes in looks or something? Was he a clean freak? 

Instead of indulging in the castle panic Jake slipped out, making his way back to his barracks. 

He had no idea that not only was King Caliborn arriving but with him an entourage of darkness and destruction. 


	4. ====> Enter Prospit

Dirk Strider hated Prospit the moment he stepped foot onto the brightly lit street that led to the Castle of Light.

He had disguised himself as best he could, draped in Dersean colors and silks. A thin layer of fabric covered his golden eyes, a simple tactic to hide the vibrance of his demonic heritage.

Kitsune were rare yokai, normally found in the wild and best to be left alone. That is, until humans destroy most livable habitats and had pillaged the forests to create Derse as everyone knows and loves.

Dirk was now seated beside the most powerful being in the entire city as a prized consort inside a chariot made of dark cedar and dark violet silks.

Caliborn didn't have many concubines, and having one who resembles human in most eyes was even stranger. Humankind were viewed as lowlifes, not worth fretting over in Caliborn's kingdom.

Dirk was the exception. He heard of his childhood friend Rox moving to Prospit when they were younger, and he couldn't imagine living here.

"You look marvelous today, Strider." Caliborn said. Dirk doubted it was a genuine compliment, so he didn't reply, only nodded his appreciation and kept silent.

"I'm sure you're excited to see Roxy." The King of Derse mused.

Dirk rolled his eyes, "It's Rox you transphobic asshole. And yeah, sure."

Caliborn suddenly reached out and yanked Dirk's head to face him, causing his body to twist awkwardly.

He stared into Dirk's eyes, a clear warning.

All of the alarms in Dirk's body blasted in fear of what the King might do. "One of your wings is crooked." He announced and shoved Dirk away from him.

Dirk snarled, abusive prick.

The chariot came to a stop and the door opened to reveal a castle made of gold.

How they did that was beyond Dirk's comprehension.

Caliborn got out first, in his usual ugly bright attire followed by Dirk and a numerous crowd of servants and guards.

He gripped the handle of his katana, though mostly worn for show, was still very real and very dangerous.

He missed Dave, and Bro back at the farm, probably living their best life in the riches he sent them yearly.

He just missed home, not the gloomily Castle of the Dark, home, on that large piece of farmland with the pigs and the oxen.

Where he learned how to sword fight.

The throne room was smaller than the one at Derse.

The pathway to the throne, narrower and covered in bright petals.

Caliborn walked right up to his sister who sat in a kimono of silver and gold with a mint green cherry blossom that covered the silk.

She looked elegant as ever, her white hair littered with combs and pins of equivalent beauty.

"Hello sister." While everyone, including Dirk bowed at the sight of the Queen, Caliborn remained standing.

"Hello." Was Calliope's response.

"Have you my rooms prepared?" Caliborn looked at the cluster of servants.

Dirk found himself staring too. At one in particular, a human with green eyes and a round face, wearing the gold and white yakuta of a servant's kimono.

The human was staring back at him.

"Apologize." Came an all too familiar voice. Rox was standing now, their face twisted in anger.

The robes of their kimono bright pink and purple, a golden sash wrapped tightly around their waistline.

The Queen looked at them with a sad smile and whispered something Dirk couldn't catch.

Caliborn snickered, "You let all your pets speak to royalty like that? I'm surprised you haven't been dethroned yet." He gave a wink to the fuming Rox who took a daring step forward.

"We will defend our Queen's honor." A short demon snarled, his hand resting on the hilt of a sickle looking weapon, but Dirk's attention was someplace else.

The human had stopped staring at him and was now transfixed on the approaching King.

Dirk felt bad for the poor man if he was the one to attend to Caliborn, the never satisfied King of Derse.

Servants ushered Dirk towards his chambers after that fiasco. To his surprise the human was waiting for him.

His eyes wide with shock at the man's arrival.

"Good afternoon." The human bowed deeply and gestured toward the spacious apartment.

It smelled of freshly picked tangerines. The sickly sweet scent of rum and chocolate filled his nostrils as well.

Incense candles were placed neatly on a desk filled with jewels and pins and other assortments, unlit so it couldn't have been that. 

"What is your name?" He called out to the human who had remained standing near the door.

"Jake." Was all he had to offer.

Dirk frowned, no last name? He knew that the name itself was simple, odd even.

But didn't question it. "I've only met a few human servants in my lifetime, what makes you so special to tend to me?" Dirk was just being an asshole now.

He didn't have a problem with the separation of humans and demons. Being half kitsune himself, he had no voice to complain.

"Ser Lalonde specifically told me to tend to your wellbeing." Jake replied coldly.

Dirk raised an eyebrow, the human didn't have the eyes of a demon, and couldn't see the ears, twin tails, and golden eyes. But still something about him was off. The scent perhaps.

The human smelled good. Perhaps it was a perfume.

"Ser Lalonde?" Dirk asked.

Jake nodded and briskly said, "Do you require anything?"

Dirk sighed, disappointed, "No you are dismissed but when I call for you, you just not make me wait." And that was it.

The mysterious human bowed again and slipped out, the billowing fabric of his robes nearly getting caught in the closing door.

Another figure entered a few hours later. Rox glided inside Dirk's room with a bottle of wine in one hand and a sword in the other.

Dirk had never won a battle against them. It wasn't something he was proud of, but certainly wasn't something he wanted to do at that moment.

Rox set the bottle on a small decoration table and drew the blade, pointing the tip at the sitting Dirk. "I challenge you to a duel." They announced.

Dirk raised an eyebrow.

Sure, he hasn't won a battle with them, but they've never been drunk before. Dirk reached for his own katana. Not yet unsheathing the prized blade but rather in preparation.

"Rox, you are drunk." He said calmly, ducking to avoid being decapitated.

"Aw, c'mon Strider, you are no fun. I want a duel, we haven't battled in years." Rox complained.

"Ten months." Dirk corrected and Rox rolled their eyes.

"You are so boring. What are you gonna do? Sit there and pray your time here away?"

"The Kami don't listen to demons."

"Uh, the kami don't listen to fullblooded demons." Rox stabbed the sword into the tatami mats and walked to his futon and flipped on the neatly covered sheets, ruffling them up.

If it was someone else, Dirk would've scolded them, but Rox was a different story.

"Why did you send a human to serve me?" Dirk asked.

Startled by the question, Rox sat up and turned to him.

"He is cute isn't he." They smiled.

Dirk shrugged, though his insides said otherwise.

"But why?" He persisted.

Rox groaned, "Cause I thought he would be a good match for you, Mr. Nothing is ever perfect."

Dirk rolled his eyes this time, "That is Caliborn." He said grimly.

"Nuh-uh that's you too." They giggled.

"Something about him seems off." He admitted.

"Something always feels off to you Dirk." "No, he doesn't feel human. Or demon. Just...nevermind." he waved his hand to dismiss the conversation once he saw Rox's confused look.

Perhaps he was just overthinking things. He needed sleep.

Once Rox left, leaving the sword still buried in the floor, Dirk called for the human again to prepare for his slumber.

Jake worked efficiently, maybe a bit too fast and nearly pulled a chunk of Dirk's hair out while brushing it.

The human apologized profusely and went to attend the bath Dirk requested.

The warm waters and the scent of soap did nothing to cleanse the constant smell of oranges from the air.

Jake didn't seem to notice it, even when Dirk asked about it.

Feeling refreshed and exhausted, Dirk went to sleep dreaming about pumpkins dancing on Caliborn's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Update schedule we don't know them. Sorry it things get sporadic.


End file.
